


Some Rescue Mission...

by stickysugar



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickysugar/pseuds/stickysugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron didn't make it. (Slightly AU, obvs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Rescue Mission...

**Author's Note:**

> If Poe Dameron DID die on Jakku, I could maybe see it going like this...

Finn rose carefully, first to his hands and knees, and then his feet, feeling out the damage to his body. His ribs ached but nothing seemed broken, which was good news. He was absolutely covered in grime and sweat, and his armor felt more confining than it ever had before.

Trying to collect his bearings, his gaze fell on a disconcerting item lying on the dune-- a worn leather jacket. Not just any jacket, Finn reminded himself, plucking it from the sands. A jacket that belonged to the best damn pilot in the galaxy, the one and only Poe Dameron--

“Poe!” Finn whirled around, searching for the jacket’s owner. Everything was coming back to him. The escape. The firefight. The crash. Finn’s gaze fell on the TIE fighter; half-buried in the sand and completely totaled. He took a few unsteady steps towards it, his eyes frantically scanning the wreckage. “Poe?” The pilot was nowhere to be seen. Finn kept moving forward until he reached the smoking ship, banging on the warped glass. “Poe!”

A noise in the distance caught Finn’s attention. It was a groan, just loud enough to be heard from a few yards away. Ignoring the dull pain in his chest, Finn ran towards the sound as best he could, trudging through the sand. He was rewarded with the sight of Poe Dameron, lying on his side, unconscious.

“Poe!” Finn knelt beside the pilot and rolled him into a supine position. Finn blanched upon seeing the large piece of black shrapnel embedded in the pilot’s abdomen. The sand beneath the pair was slowly turning red.

“It’s okay,” Finn began, his voice shaky. “I’m gonna-- I’m gonna get you out of here.” The words came out of his mouth reflexively; without thought. There was too much blood-- blood pumping out of Poe’s stomach, blood seeping from a few superficial cuts on the handsome pilot’s face-- Finn pressed his hand to the edge of the shrapnel and then thought better of it, pulling his red stained hand away. There would be no fixing this. He had just met Poe, and he was already going to lose him.

The worst part, the part Finn couldn’t even bear to think about, was the feeling that this was all his fault. Some rescue mission… Maybe it was impossible for Finn to do good. Perhaps he was truly meant to cause only harm.

Poe gasped suddenly, as if being pulled out from underwater. “BB-8,” he managed, his voice distorted with pain. “BB-8...” He moved as if trying to sit up, but Finn pressed the pilot’s shoulders down into the sand.

“You can’t move.” Finn bit his lip, his chest tight.

Poe looked to Finn as if seeing him for the first time. He clamped a hand around Finn’s wrist tightly, enough so that the stormtrooper almost yelped. “You’ve gotta find BB-8,” Poe told him through gritted teeth.

“I will,” Finn replied, nodding furiously. “I’ll find--” He hesitated as Poe coughed, the pilot’s entire body seizing with the force of it. Blood spurted from Poe’s wound faster now, pooling around him. With his free hand, Finn reached down and let his fingers sink into Poe’s dark, curly hair. “I’ll find BB-8. I’ll make sure the First Order doesn’t--”

“Finn…” Poe’s voice was barely a whisper; his gaze unfocused. He seemed to have relaxed a little, although Finn had the feeling it was more because of the blood loss than Finn’s attempt at comforting words.

Finn pulled Poe Dameron’s hand close to his chest and repeated what felt like his new mantra. “I’ll find BB-8.” Finn almost believed he would, now. Maybe that would be his chance to make things right. He stood there, kneeling in the sand, as his friend took his last breath, and then he stood, jacket in tow, to find the droid he was looking for.


End file.
